Just a smile
by Darkdestinity
Summary: “Three months after the battle city finals, Marik and his family has returned to a “normal” life, but when he has to go to the school, everything changes. Will anyone ever forgive him?” Chap3 up!
1. A new student

Hello! I'm here with the first chapter of "Just a smile", Ryoki please read the disclaimer.

Ryoki: Neither Dark or me own Yu-gi-oh! But she does own Murasashi and me.

**Summary:**

"_Three months after the battle city finals, Marik and his family has returned to a "normal" life, but when he has to go to the school, everything changes. Will anyone ever forgive him?"_

**Apologies:**

If you find any grammatical error or something like that please email me or send a review, my first language is Spanish so apologies for anything that you could notice.

-

Chap1: Going to school.

He really hated it.Everytime he thought about it he felt bad.

The Egyptian boy has lying in his bed thinking about it.

From where Isis got the idea of sending him to school? Everybody hated him,and the school wouldn't teach him any useful,he was _very _sure of that.

Marik continued thinking of that until he felt asleep.

At the next morning the alarm clock began beeping,he ignore it and felt sleep again.

"Marik!"a familiar voice woke him up "We're going to get late!"

"Isis…" he said "do I have to go?"

His sister gave him a cold look and he got up.

Marik got dressed quickly and packed his schoolbag,Isis and Odion were waiting for him outside.

Odion smiled to him,but anything could make him feel better,not today.

Isis got in the car (which was a green winstar) but Marik decided to walk to the school.

He walked slowly and sadly,everyone hated him and he was sure that everyone would be looking at him as a freak,after all,Who didn't know him after the battle city finals?

Marik was so distracted that he crushed on someone and he felt down.

"Sorry!" he noticed that he crushed on a beautiful girl "did I hurt you…Huh…"

"Marik" he answered "it was my fault I didn't saw you"

The girl looked at Marik's clothes.

He was wearing a white T-shirt with "Funbari Oka" writed in one side,a pair of black pants and his jacket was tied around his waist.

"Do you go to the Funbari?" she asked as Marik helped her standing up.

"Yes,this is my first day" Marik said as they both started walking,maybe he found a person that didn't hate him at all "I'm going to enter High school"

"Me too!" she said "I'm Hatori Murasashi,you can call me Hitomi"

Marik looked at her.

He didn't have the best taste of the world,but she was pretty.

Hatori had long light-brown hair and brown eyes,she was a little shorter than him,but everything else was quite average.

Without noticing they already got to the school.

They were late so they hurried up.

"In which class are you?" Hatori asked.

"I think is the B class…."Marik answered as they both continued running.

"Great! It's my class too!" she said smiling as she opened the door of the classroom "come in"

Marik looked at her sadly.

He didn't ask where his seat was,he just went to a corner of the classroom.

_Is he sad?_ Hatori thought _what happened to him?_

But in the other side of the classroom,Yugi and his friends were looking at them both and Hatori noticed it.

She pulled Marik towards them and smiled.

"Hey guys!" she said "Do you know him? He is Marik Ishtar,he's new here!"

They all looked at him and ignored him,except Joey that looked angrily at him and then began talking with his pals.

Hatori smiled as apologizing for her friends.

When Marik left,they all looked at her.

"How can you get along with him?" Joey said "Don't you know who he is?"

Hatori shook her head.

-

End of the chapter! Did you like it?

Hatori:What about Marik? It looks like if you like making him suffer in this chapter.

Ryoki:and when I'm supposed to appear?

Calm you both and said what you are supposed to!

Hatori/Ryoki:Please review! And don't be bad,it's my first fic!

Good girls,I will be updating soon!


	2. Something called friendship

Thanks for the reviews!

Ryoki read the disclaimer please.

Ryoki:Dark doesn't own Yu-gi-oh! or any other references that you could find in this fic,me,Hatori and Funbari Oka High school are creations of Dark and her property.

**Chap2: Friendship**

"No,I don't know Joey" Hatori answered "But what's wrong about him anyway?"

Joey looked at Marik and said:

"I can't tell you now,I will tell you in the recess"

Hatori accepted and began talking about the homework,just to talk about something different.

When the bell rang they all took seat and the teacher entered the classroom.

"Class we've two new students" he said as he write both Marik's and Hatori's name on the board "they're Hatori Murasashi, transfered from class C, and Marik Ishtar"

When they both stood up and went to the front of the classroom Marik noticed that some guys were smiling at Hatori and others were staring at her.

But soon all the sights were on him,some looking at him with anger and others were looking at him with fear,anyway,it was horribly uncomfortable to have all of them looking at him.

"If you can solve the problem on the board, please" the professor "the other ones, page 75"

Marik solve it fast, for him it was pretty easy, even if he hasn't seen the lesson before.

But Hatori was another story.

She wrote and erased again and again.

Hatori didn't understand anything of what was on the board.

"Eleven"

"What?" she asked

"The answer is eleven" Marik whispered to her "I'll explain it to you later if you want"

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone went out of the classroom.

Hatori took some money from her backpack and ran towards Yugi and his friends.

"You said you would tell me about Marik" she said to Joey.

"Well in case you didn't knew your new friend is dangerous, and when I mean dangerous is in the bad meaning of the word" Joey answered, he sighed, Hatori didn't seemed to understand at all "He was the responsible of all the battle city mess"

Hatori stared at Yugi and his friends. Of course she had heard the rumors about Marik but she thought it was someone misunderstood or something like that.

He seemed like a good guy but…oh god how foolish she was!

"But…you know, he doesn't seem that bad…." She whispered, quite sad "and people change, Joey…"

"As you want Hatori-chan" he said turning around "I wanted to protect you. We all want that. Just remember that everyone-is-my-best-friend attitude is going to get you big problems one day"

Yugi and friends walked and Hatori walked in the opposite direction looking for Marik.

In is walking, Kaiba stepped by Joey.

"You really like her" the young CEO said "And that Ishtar guy is better than you will ever possibly be"

Joey looked at him.

Tea was about to say something but Joey did first.

"I'm not jealous Kaiba" he said, as he began walking in the opposite direction "I don't have time for you"

"I was just about to say that" Kaiba smiled, he really liked to make Joey angry.

Yugi stared at Kaiba. He didn't understand why Kaiba was so mean with Joey.

Kaiba looked at Yugi, giving him a You-know-I-don't-care look to Yugi.

Hatori sat down in the floor, tired of looking for Marik.

She heard something coming from the gym.

"Mmm…." Hatori got up and walked towards the gym, leaving her lunch pack on the door. "Is that Marik's voice...?"

She opened the door slowly trying to make as less noise as possible to hear all the conversation.

The noise was Marik and the sports professor shouting at each other.

Everyone feared the sports professor and with a good reason, he was a very tall (almost huge) bold man, with big muscles of years of hard training.

She couldn't understand what they were saying.

Soon the noise caught the attention of many guys who were almost over Hatori, or hanging from the windows.

A boy shouted "Hey! The new guy is fighting the sports professor!"

That really attracted lots of people, including teachers, who were looking for a reason to expulse Marik from the school.

The professor noticed all the mess and stopped. He went out and Marik opened the back door and entered the room.

"As much as I know that door is just the service room…." Hatori thought "I hope he's okay"

The bell rang and everyone eventually left.

She entered the gym, and walked toward the door.

Hatori knocked it a couple of times and when she got no answers she asked:  
"Are you okay Marik?" she tried to open the door but it was locked "Marik-san are you there?"

"What a stupid question" he thought "Of course I'm here" he was about to answer but something stopped him.

"Shhhh… Marik-chan, don't be rude with your little friend"

End of the chap!

Please R&R it helps with the bills!

Ryoki: this chap is 3,850 words long so better you like it, my poor hands hurt!

¬.¬ I wrote it not you.

Ryoki:Okay, but they better like it!


	3. God! I'm gonna date Joey!

I'm so happy I got new reviews

Keep r&r please

Ryoki: you are very good!

Sorry for the long waiting but it was until yesterday that I realized that I was making Marik suffer too much…and now I'm updating to try to make him happy -

**Chap3: I'm back! (Dating Joey)**

Hatori was standing next to her house door, waiting for her father to open it.

"Umm…." She was getting worried "Father should be here already"

She sat on the ground, tired of being standing for such a long time.

Hatori was still thinking about was happened yesterday.

As she got no answer from Marik she had to left, and since then she just saw him while she was making her way home and he didn't talk to her.

At the same time in Marik's home…

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Marik was shouting loudly, fortunately for him Isis and Rishid weren't there "I THOUGHT YUGI TAKE RID OF YOU!"

He smiled, and that was something he hasn't done for a long time.

"I think I told you Marik" he said smiling evilly as he always does "I won't die so easily"

"You…" Marik couldn't talk, he was very angry "Yami Marik…" that name really made him shake "I'll ask you one more time…how did you get back? We all saw you disappearing when I surrendered to Yugi"

"Well I was in the shadow realm of course" answered Y.Marik sitting on the bed, ignoring his hikari "I soon discovered I could control it, so, I'm here!"

Marik stared at his Yami, thinking about it.

He was about to say something but Yami Marik interrupted him once again.

"But I'm not the bigger of your problems, am I?"

He smirked. He just loved the suffering of the humans,and having Marik as hikari was like winning the lottery. Except that he was still poor but hey,you can't have everything you want,do you?

"What do you mean with that?"

"Well, let's suppose that I can help you to date that girl. What would I have in exchange?"

"Anything I could give you!"

"Exactly"

Back with Hatori….. (Oc: yes! I'm not going to let you know what happen with Marik until later Mwa hahaha)

"Father…where are you?" Hatori tought,getting more and more worried "I'm getting tired of waiting…"

Just in that moment Joey was on his way home from the park and saw Hatori sitting on the floor.

"Hello Hatori-chan" he said,helping her to stand up "what are you doing n the floor?"

"Waiting the count to come back" she answered cleaning the dust from her skirt.

Joey stared at her confused.

"What do you mean with 'the count'?"

"Hahaha" Hatori laughed a little bit before answering to Joey "a personal joke,just forget I said it"

Joey smiled.

Hatori looked beautiful when she was smiling.Wait a minute! Where did that thought come from? He was not in love with her,she liked Marik and if she did she had to be a fool.But she was a very beautiful fool.

"Well,what are you doing here Joey?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"Huh,well I'm on my way home" he answered.

"If you don't mind…would you like to go…umm…I mean do you want to go to the movies? I heard they just released 'attack from the mummies 4'"

"I would love to Joey,but I need permission and I don't think daddy will be back soon"

BEEEEEPPPPPP

The claxon of a car was beeping loudly and soon a limo stopped in front of the house.

A tall,pale (hard to believe that he was,in fact,still alive) masked man come out from the limo holding a cell phone with a hand and combing his black hair with the other.

Joey stared and the limo,that as soon as the man got off,get away quickly.

"Hello daddy!" Hitomi hugged the man who just made an o.k. sign with his right hand.

The man moved his head a little bit in the direction in which Joey was standing.

"Oh,yes" Hatori said "Daddy,he's Jounochi Katsuya"

"Sir,Is a pleasure to meet you" Joey smiled a little scared by the man's appearance.

Hatori's dad just shook his head and sighed.

"Daddy,can I go with Joey to the movies?"

The man just opened the door and entered the house.

Hatori smiled and entered too.

"Is okay then?" Joey asked.

"Yes" she answered "But daddy says that later"

"Is six o'clock fine?"  
"Okay,see you then Joey"

"Bye Hatori-can"

"Bye Joey"

Hatori closed the door and sighed,Joey was very kind but she felt something was not right.

Joey began walking,he was late but that he didn't care.He was just thinking about he and Hatori in just a few hours…he felt like if he died and went to heaven.

"So,it's a deal my dear Marik?" the psycho asked smirking.

"I-I don't know…" the Egyptian boy thought for a moment and then say "Okay,it's a deal"

End of the chap! I love when the end in suspense!

Ryoki:you know this would be better suited in drama?

Well..huh..it's because the angst begins when Marik sees Joey and Hatori,Oops! I said too much!

Ryoki:well please r&r!

For the readers thank for the reviews once again,and I will answer to them in a later chap.my computer is failing and someone doesn't wants to fix it…

Lain:it's not my fault,you too were the ones who broke the hard disk!

Well,before the I'm-the-goddess-of-the-wired lady gets more angry.I will have to say

Ryoki:Matta ne! Hahaha I said it first!

I hate you ¬.¬


End file.
